If I Could Read your Mind part 2
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! Hayley and Tommy drink a newly redone mind reading potion. Tommy's dreams make Hayley wonder something, and it's not what you think.
1. Truths in Dreams

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger._

_Summary: A week after the mind reading potion faded on Kira and Trent, Tommy ends up making another one._

Chapter 1 Truths in Dreams

Tommy Oliver had a stack of papers in front of him, not knowing where to begin. He had a least one hundred papers to grade. This was the first time for Tommy to be working on finals, and he didn't care if he ever had to do another one in his life.

"Tommy, stop stressing about the finals. You're acting like Conner," Hayley laughed.

"I just want them to pass, Hayley," he sighed.

"You need a drink," she said.

"Yeah, the beer's in the refrigerator," Tommy told her.

Hayley went into the kitchen laughing. Her mind was still on Tommy's comment as she accidentally poured her and Tommy a newly redone mind reading potion.

"Here you go," she said, handing Tommy a glass.

"I thought I said to get me a beer," Tommy joked.

When Tommy swallowed it, he nearly gasped.

"Hayley, what the hell's wrong with you," he yelled.

"What's wrong, Tommy," she asked.

She had no clue what was going on.

"Do you have any idea what we just drank," Tommy asked.

"No," Hayley admitted.

"The mind reading potion," Tommy yelled.

For a moment, Hayley couldn't speak. It was weird knowing that she would be in the mind of the dubbed greatest ranger of all time.

"How the hell was I supposed to know what it was? Why was it in the refrigerator," Hayley snapped.

"It had to be cooled after I made it. You should know that," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, but you should've labeled it," Hayley said.

Tommy knew she was right.

"Sorry," he apologized," guess I should've taken Conner's advice."

She rolled her eyes.

"Great, a week in Tommy Oliver's mind," Hayley said. "I can only imagine the thoughts that are in that head of yours."

"Just don't be surprised," he told her.

"Meaning…" Hayley asked.

"You already know most about me," Tommy said.

"Yeah, only the things you wanted me to know," Hayley whispered to herself.

"I can already hear Kira and Trent, 'Now you're going to find out how we felt'," Tommy said.

xxx

Day 1

Ethan James could tell something was wrong with the good doctor the next day at school. Tommy's head came crashing down as soon as the bell rang.

"You care to tell us what's wrong, Dr. O," Ethan asked.

Tommy lifted his head from the desk.

"If I did, Ethan, I wouldn't hear the end of it," he sighed.

"Try us," Conner McKnight insisted.

"Alright, Hayley and I… we drank my mind reading potion," Tommy said.

"You mean to tell me you had more of that stuff," Kira Ford asked.

"I had made up a new one after you and Trent drank the first one. I was cooling it when Hayley accidentally thought it was a drink," Tommy replied.

"Just take it easy, Dr. O," Trent Fernandez said. "A week seems long, but it'll go by fast."

"You guys aren't going to give me a hard time," Tommy asked.

"Not at all, Dr. O," Kira smiled. "Besides, it looks like you're going through a hard enough time as it is."

Tommy watched as the four teens walked out of his room.

"You have no idea," he said.

Hayley was soon going to know Tommy's deepest secret that he hadn't told her or the other Rangers.

xxx

Day 2

Hayley could hardly keep her eyes open. The dream that she had was nothing like any of her other dreams. If she had been inside Tommy's dreams, she wanted answers. She walked over to where the team was. Even though she didn't want to go to work, Hayley decided to anyway.

"Hey, have any of you seen Tommy," she asked.

They all shook their heads.

"No, why," Ethan questioned Hayley.

"Is it about the dream," Kira asked.

Hayley's heavy eyes shot open.

"What do you know about it," she asked.

"Nothing much," Conner admitted.

"All Dr. O said was that he really didn't get any sleep last night, nor the night before," Trent replied.

"It was the same thing with Trent and me," Kira said. "Seeing each others dreams was really weird."

"Well, did he say if he was coming," Hayley asked.

"He couldn't today," Ethan said. "Maybe he'll be here tomorrow."

"I hope," Hayley sighed.

She wanted to just go over there and ask him, but if she wanted to sleep, Tommy for sure was cashed out on the couch.

"Well, I better get back to work," she said.

Hayley walked away with a sigh. Ethan turned to the others.

"Do you have any clue what's going on," he asked.

They all shrugged. Trent and Kira had never been that tired during that time.

"No clue what so ever," Conner said.

"Whatever that dream was about, it's really bothering the both of them," Kira noted.

Trent nodded at Kira words.

"That's for sure," he sighed.

He watched Hayley put one hand on her forehead and leaned forward.

"You guys, I'm gonna see if she needs any help," Trent said.

It was his day off, but the place was packed. He was surprised she hadn't asked him to begin with.

xxx

Day 3

It was four in the morning when Tommy woke up in a cold sweat. It was a different dream, but same theme, same people.

"Snap out of it, Tommy," he said out loud.

Tommy often had these kinds of dreams. Some he didn't care for and others he wished would never end. Now that Hayley was able to tap into his dreams, he really didn't care for any of them. Hayley's dreams couldn't be tapped into because his dream, or in this case, dreams, had too much emotion for it to be let go.

"Aw man," Tommy moaned.

Tommy wanted to see how Hayley was doing, but couldn't. In a way, you could say he was being selfish. He knew he had to talk to her sometime, but today wasn't the right time.

"_I can't handle this_," Tommy said to himself.

xxx

Hayley had woken up in the same cold sweat as Tommy.

"No way," she gasped.

She couldn't believe what he was dreaming about. Could it just have been that Tommy was happening to dream these dreams only now? She thought he had let it go already. Maybe it was a simple dream that happened in the past, but wait, his hair was short. That rules at that idea. Maybe it was what he still wanted, something that he never wanted to let go. She had to know.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Hayley said as her head hit the pillow.

xxx

Day 4

Tommy walked into the cyber café with his head down when he spotted Hayley. She had to know the real meaning of the dream. When their eyes met, she began walking towards him. He took a deep breath.

"Hey," Tommy managed to whisper.

"Tommy, please tell me what's going on," Hayley begged.

She had to know why these things were happening.

"I know. Let's sit down," Tommy said.

They walked over to the couch where the team usually sat at. He turned towards Hayley and sighed.

"The dreams are real. I want to live their lives," Tommy blurted out.

"It's true then. You still love her. How? How can you after all this time? You never mentioned anything about wanting her back," Hayley said.

Tommy looked down. Hayley was right. She deserved the truth.

"That's the thing, Haley. As much as I want to be there in my dreams, I have to accept the fact that she has moved on, and so have I. In my dreams, I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world, but when I wake up, I'm just a high school science teacher," Tommy replied.

"Have you really moved on without her, Tommy? You seem to really want her back," she noticed.

He looked up at her. Her question was unavoidable. Tommy wasn't sure how to answer it.

"If I haven't moved on, then I was lying to all my other girlfriends. Hell, to you too. That's not true. I was over Kimberly damn it! I had stopped having those damn dreams after she broke up with me. I was able to live my life without her, but when our paths crossed when I was a Turbo Ranger, the dreams came back," he sighed.

His eyes began to water. It was something Hayley had never seen before from him. She knew he wanted to get over his only love, but he seemed to be having trouble doing it.

"And you've been having those dream ever since," she asked.

"Well, I haven't lately," Tommy admitted.

"Tommy, you really think I'm going to believe that shit," Hayley laughed.

"You'll have to because I'm not telling you otherwise," he said.

"You really miss her, don't you," Hayley asked.

Tommy nodded.

"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better," Hayley said.

He looked at her as she covered his hand with hers. That had been the same thing Kat had told him, and he wasn't about to give in. Instead of just pouting, he was going to do something about his feelings.

"I don't think I can get over her," Tommy admitted.

"She was your first love. Of course you'll never get over it," Hayley smiled.

"She was more than my first love. Kim was my first real kiss. She was first everything," Tommy said.

xxx

Day 5

Hayley was walking down the stairs of the lab when the phone stared ringing.

"Hayley, could you get that," Tommy asked.

"Sure thing, Tommy," she said.

Hayley made it back up the stairs by ring three.

"Hello," she asked.

"_Did Tommy get married and not tell me_," a voice laughed.

"No, this is Hayley," she said.

"_Sorry, I didn't recognize the voice_," he apologized.

"Hey, Jason, you need to talk to Tommy," Hayley asked.

"_No, actually, I'm glad you answered. Is Tommy near_," he asked.

"He's in the lab right now doing some tests. What did you need," Hayley wondered.

"_I want you to help me with something, but Tommy can't know_," Jason said.

AN:

Find out the plan in the next chapter.


	2. Making Your Dream Come True

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Dino Thunder Rangers or any of the teams for the matter._

_Summary: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Find out what Jason has planned._

Chapter 2 Making Your Dream Come True

Hayley was more than a little confused after hearing Jason's words.

"You're really weird, Jason," she laughed. "You call Tommy's place, yet you don't want him to know what you're going to say."

"_Work with me here. It's a spur of the moment kind of thing. I was going to tell him, but surprising him is going to be great_," Jason said.

"What's your genius plan," Hayley asked.

"_Kim_," Jason said.

The phone went silent. Hayley did not know what to say.

"_Hayley? Listen to me. I'm sorry if you have feelings for the guy, but Tommy and Kim were meant to be_," Jason said.

She looked down. Her body went cold. She had had feelings for him once, but it never worked out.

"Jason, I'm alright. It's just funny that you mentioned her name," Hayley replied.

"_Really? Why, has he been talking about her_," Jason asked.

"Jason, you wouldn't believe what happened. Tommy and I drank one of his mind reading potions," Hayley said.

"_At least you already knew about us being Power Rangers_," he laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding," Hayley sighed.

"_I have a feeling there's more to this story_," Jason predicted.

There was something in her voice that made Jason feel uneasy.

"It started with a dream…" Hayley began.

"_Let me guess. It was about Kim, wasn't it_," Jason guessed.

"Bingo," Hayley replied.

"_I hope the dream wasn't too reveling_," Jason laughed.

"No, thank God. Anyway, when Tommy told me that his dreams were his wishes, I nearly froze," Hayley said.

"_Why were you so surprised_," Jason asked.

Jason was a little confused. Why was Hayley surprised to hear about the dream?

"Here's the thing, even though he still dreams and wishes about her, he knows that they both have moved on. Oh, and get this, he's never mentioned having those dreams," Hayley said.

"He's told me. He hasn't told Kim," Jason replied.

He had to admit, keeping the secret was not the easiest thing to do. There were a number of occasions when Jason almost let it out in front of Kim. Kim was just happy that she and Tommy were even on speaking terms.

"They still talk? You better explain yourself, Scott," Hayley command.

He sighed. Jason should have known Tommy would not have told her.

"_He knew you all would react like that, so I guess he decided not to tell you guys_," he said.

"Why does he say that they both have moved on," Hayley asked.

"_They're playing each others games, dancing around their feelings_," Jason sighed.

He wished that they would just tell each other that they still loved each other.

"Oh," Hayley said.

"_I was thinking of bringing Kim and see how things end up_," Jason replied.

"You think they'd get mad at you for doing this," Hayley asked.

"_They'll get over it in time_," Jason prayed.

"You think they'll ever care for one another like they used to," Hayley wondered.

"_I'm hoping this will_," Jason sighed.

"I better go before Tommy gets worried. Bye," Hayley said.

"_Bye. We'll be here in two days_," Jason informed her.

xxx

Hayley slowly made her way down the stairs. The man in the chair turned to her.

"Who was that," Tommy asked as Hayley looked his way.

"Wrong number," she said.

Tommy laughed as Hayley sat down next to him.

"You're lying. You were up there too long for that to be a wrong number," he told her.

"I was thirsty," Hayley said, holding up a glass of water.

"You're an awful liar," Tommy laughed.

Hayley sighed as she turned his way.

"Alright, alright. I'll be breaking a promise then. It was Jason. He's coming in two days. He wanted it to be a surprise knowing I was the one that answered," she said.

Tommy surprisingly bought Hayley's half lie. At least the biggest part of the conversation would be a secret, until it was time.

xxx

Day 6

A red mustang drove into Tommy's driveway. The four teens in it entered the house.

"Tomorrow's the day," Conner screamed as he entered the lab, along with Kira, Ethan, and Trent.

"It's already kind of fading," Hayley informed them.

Tommy got out of his chair to face the teens.

"One other thing I want you to know," he began.

"What is it, Dr. O," Trent asked.

"Jason's coming for a visit," Tommy said.

"No way," Ethan yelled.

"Jason… the original Red Ranger," Kira asked.

"The one and only," Conner smiled.

Conner was excited to meet the first Red Ranger. The computer then went off.

"You guys, we got trouble," Hayley replied.

"What is it, Hayley," Tommy asked.

They all gathered around the monitor.

"Oh no," Ethan said. "The Tyranodrones just took those two civilians!"

"Is it me, or did they look really familiar," Kira asked.

"I couldn't get a clear picture," Tommy said.

xxx

Elsa and Zeltrax were tying up the two civilians when Mesogog entered the room.

"So nice of you to join me in my lab," he hissed.

"What are you going to do with us," the young woman asked.

"You better let us go, now," the young man yelled.

"I can't," Mesogog said.

"And why the hell not? We have no use to you," the young woman cried.

"That's were you're wrong my dear. You see, I know more about you than you think," Mesogog said.

The two looked at each other in shock.

xxx

Day 7

"Damn it, let's go to the island and get them already," Conner insisted.

"I'm agreeing with Conner on this one, Dr. O," Kira sighed.

"Just let me call Jason," Tommy said.

"He's going to kill me," Hayley replied.

"I'll tell him I forced you to tell me, Hayley," Tommy told her.

The phone rang, rang, and rang some more.

"He's not answering," Tommy replied.

"Let's just get the hell out of here," Trent said.

"We've already wasted too much time," Ethan sighed.

"Dino Thunder, power up," the all yelled.

xxx

They were all walking through the empty hall.

"I have a feeling they're in there," Ethan said.

"Quick, open the doors," Tommy yelled.

Tyranodrones came running out of the room.

"You think you can handle these creeps," Tommy asked, kicking three Tyranndrones to the ground.

"Sure thing, Dr. O," Conner said.

Tommy ran inside and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Thank God. It's the Black Ranger," the young woman smiled.

She had no clue that the Black Ranger knew more about her than she thought.

"Glad you decided to come for us. I was beginning to think you didn't care," the young man smarted off.

"Come on, give me a break," Tommy said.

"You mind telling me what this is all about," the young woman asked.

She couldn't help but have a feeling that the two knew each other. Tommy turned to the young man after untying the young woman.

"You've never told her," he asked.

"I thought that was your job," the young man said.

Tommy looked over at the young woman and sighed.

"Kim…it's me. It's Tommy," he said.

"Tommy," she squealed.

Kim would have run straight into his arms, but that was not going to happen with her still tied up. He finally cut through and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Jason, why the hell didn't you tell me," Kim asked.

"I figured he would," he said.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here," Kim sighed.

"Right," Tommy said.

Kim tapped on his shoulder.

"How did you know we were coming, Tommy," she asked.

"I forced Hayley to tell me. She didn't say you were coming though," he said, turning towards Jason.

"Um, Hayley," Kim asked.

Her head fell. He had not told her that he had a girlfriend.

"Yeah, we went to grad school together," Tommy informed her.

"So, you two are…" Kim began.

"Hardly, Kim," Tommy laughed. "She helps out with the new team."

Seeing Kim's reaction proved to Jason that she still had feelings for Tommy.

xxx

Within a couple of minutes, they were all in the Command Center.

"Are you going to kill me, Jason," Hayley asked.

"Not at all, Hayley," he smiled.

Conner cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but can someone explain to us what's going on," he asked.

Kira looked back from Jason and Kim.

"You have a shot term memory loss," she laughed.

"I know that's Jason, but who is the chick," Conner asked.

Kim's mouth went down to the ground.

"Chick," she snapped.

"Excuse him, Kimberly. He's a little out of it," Ethan said.

"You must be a former Ranger too, right," Trent asked Kim.

"That's us," Kim smiled. "Nothing but old Rangers."

"So, what brings you to sunny Reefside," Ethan asked.

"Well, we thought it would fun to visit our old leader," Jason said.

"We? You mean you, Jason," Kim laughed.

She could clearly remember him asking her to come with him. At first, she didn't know why. She had forgotten that Tommy lived in Reefside. It was all making sense now to her. During the drive to Tommy's was when Kim remembered where they exactly they were going.

"Alright, it was mostly all my idea, but need I remind you Ms. Hart that you were the one asking every five minutes if we were at Tommy's yet like a little girl," Jason said.

Tommy covered his mouth to mask the sound of his laughing.

"What can I say, I hate being in the car for a long time," Kim said.

"Somehow, that's hard to believe," Jason laughed.

xxx

Elsa had noticed something while watching the cameras.

"The girl seems to have an affect on Tommy, master," she said.

"Indeed she does. Let's invite her back, Elsa," Mesogog insisted.

"I'll send her an invitation," she laughed.

Elsa disappeared to the park where Tommy, Kim, and Jason were.

xxx

Tommy and Kim couldn't stop exchanging glances with one another. Jason was glad that his plan was going off without a hitch until Elsa and Tyrannodrones appeared.

"Your friends sure do drop by a lot, Tommy," Kim said.

"Friends… no," he replied.

Tyranodrones held Tommy and Jason back as Elsa took Kim's hand.

"Get your hands off of me," she yelled.

"Let her go, Elsa," Tommy commanded.

"It looks like the Black Ranger does have feelings," she said.

Tommy's face crinkled up as Elsa laughed.

"Juts let her go," Jason begged.

He could see the look on Tommy's face, and it was not flattering. Elsa was not going to like what Tommy was going to do to her if her if he escaped the clutches of the Tyranndrones.

"Elsa, come back! Kimberly," Tommy yelled.

She was gone with Kim.

"Go after her bro. You're the only one that has been able to save her," Jason said.

"Go back to the house and inform the others. Here's the key's to the jeep," Tommy replied.

"Get her back. Not just from Mesogog. Get her back for good," Jason said.

"Dino Thunder, power up," Tommy yelled.

xxx

The Black Ranger broke down every door until he heard his name.

"Tommy," Kim yelled.

"Kim…" he softly said.

Jason's words still burned in his head. 'Get her back for good.'

"Hold on," Tommy said.

He cut the ropes and helped Kim down, and she quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Power down," Tommy commanded.

Tommy stood still, as if in shock. He had felt the spark. The spark of when they first laid eyes each other. It was there once again, and it was happening now.

"Oh, Kim," Tommy whispered.

Tommy returned Kim's embrace, but only for a second. They still needed to get out.

"We got to book it," Tommy said.

Oh, and for Kim… it was the same feeling. Something that she never thought she would feel again.

"Quick, jump," Tommy yelled as he pulled Kim to him and jumped into the invisaportal before the Tyranodrones entered.

"You okay, Kim," Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she moaned.

As Kim picked herself up, she tripped and fell into Tommy's arms.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"No problem. I've been wondering when you'd fall for me again," Tommy laughed.

"And you didn't even have to try," Kim smiled.

"Huh," Tommy asked.

Were Tommy ears hearing what he thought he just heard?

"Come again," he asked.

Kim, who was still in the arms of Tommy, leaned ever so closer to his mouth.

"Tommy," she said, biting her lip.

"Hey, no one's stopping you, Beautiful," he smiled.

Kim finished her move towards Tommy and landed on his lips. She hadn't felt his lips in over nine years.

AN: So sorry for the wait. I had computer problems. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Kira's Relapse

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 3 Kira's Relapse

Kira, Kim, and Jason were the only ones in the lab.

"Kim, Jason, please. I'm begging you to stay a little longer to watch me perform, especially you, Kim. I want to know what you think. Singer to singer," Kira said.

Kira was going to playing at the cyber café on Friday.

"Kira, I haven't performed in years, but I'll definitely stay," Kim smiled.

She gave Jason a little nudge.

"Um, yeah, me too," Jason nodded.

"Great," Kira smiled.

"What's so great," Tommy asked.

The three turned to Tommy, who was walking down the stairs with Ethan, Conner, and Trent.

"It looks like Jason and I will be staying a little longer," Kim smiled.

Tommy's face lit with joy. Knowing he was going to be spending more time with Kim made his day.

"Oh really, why," Conner asked.

Kira, Trent, and Ethan rolled their eyes.

"Forgotten already I see," Ethan laughed.

"Forgot what," Conner asked.

Kim looked over at Tommy and shook her head.

"I see we have another Tommy in the house," she laughed.

"Kira has a gig this Friday," Trent said.

"Oh, my bad," Conner replied.

"May I ask where you two will be staying," Tommy asked.

Kim looked at Tommy, then back at Jason.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea," Jason said.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here. I have an extra room," Tommy offered.

"Would that be alright with you, Tommy," Kim asked.

"Of course, Kim," he smiled.

"Alright then, it's settled. Kim, you'll get the extra room, I'll sleep on the couch," Jason said.

"Are you crazy, Jason," she laughed. "That couch's way too little for you."

"I'll manage," he said. "I have a feeling I won't be on the couch for long."

Her mouth dropped open. The four teens busted out laughing.

"Bold, Jason," Tommy said. "Real bold."

xxx

Mesogog stormed into the room as Elsa quickly turned his way.

"Elsa, I want you to bring Trent here. We have some unfinished business to attend to," he hissed.

"As you wish, master," she said.

Mesogog sat down in his chair as Elsa followed him.

"I'll make sure Trent comes back with us for good this time," he replied.

"I won't fail," Elsa promised.

Mesogog got up and walked over to Elsa and placed his claw underneath her neck.

"I'll have your head if you do," he hissed.

"Shall I bring the Tyrannodrones for back up," Elsa asked.

"You shall," Mesogog said.

xxx

Kira smiled as she walked up behind Trent, who was sitting on a bench overlooking the lake at the park.

"Boo," she shouted out.

Trent fell off the bench, drawing book in hand.

"Shit, Kira. Make me have a heart attack why don't you," he laughed.

He had to admit, it was pretty funny.

"Sorry about that," Kira apologized.

She helped him up and sat next to him.

"What are you drawing," Kira asked.

"I was going to give it to you tonight at your gig, but I guess you can have it now. I was just touching up some things," Trent said.

She smiled as he handed her the book. A smile arose on her face when she saw it.

"Trent, it's beautiful," Kira said.

It was a drawing of a girl and guy, more than likely them, wearing super hero clothing, knowing that was the only thing he knew how to draw.

"Really," Trent asked.

"Yes," Kira smiled as she kissed his cheek. "I got to go get ready, see you then."

"Later," Trent said.

He smiled and began working on a new drawing.

xxx

Thirty minutes later, two other people walked up to Trent in the park.

"Trent, shouldn't you be getting ready," a familiar voice asked.

Trent looked up to find Tommy and Kim, who were walking towards him in the park.

"What time is it," he asked.

"Five," Kim said, looking down at her watch.

"Oh no, I lost track of time," Trent panicked.

"Need a ride with us," Tommy asked.

"Would you," Trent begged.

"Sure thing," Tommy smiled.

"Thanks a lot," Trent sighed.

He grabbed his book and got up. Kira was going to kill him. The thought of it made him shiver. Getting Kira mad wasn't something you wanted to do.

"Kira's going to love her drawing, Trent," Tommy said.

Tommy had noticed Trent drawing it one day at the cyber café during his break.

"Drawing," Kim asked.

"Yeah, Trent's a really good artist," Tommy said.

"Don't be so modest," he laughed. "I already gave it to her."

"Did she like it," Kim asked.

"Yeah," Trent smiled.

"Good," Tommy said. "Come on, let's get going."

xxx

Tommy and Kim began to make their way into the cyber café.

"I'll meet you in there in just a second," Trent replied.

"Hurry, Trent," Tommy said.

Trent was opening his bag to put his book away when Elsa and Tyrannodrones appeared.

"Why the hell are you here," he moaned.

"No need for that language, Trent. Mesogog wants to talk to you," Elsa said.

"Well, you can tell him that I'll have to take a rain check. I'm a bit busy at the moment," Trent replied.

"You're coming with me now," Elsa commanded.

"No," Trent yelled.

He tried his best to fend off the Tyranndrones until Elsa got a hold of him.

"Now be a good boy and corroborate with me," Elsa said.

xxx

Kim sighed as Tommy turned his head from the entrance.

"Where can that boy be," Tommy wondered.

Tommy looked back at the entrance, then back at Kira, who had already began to sing. You could tell that she knew Trent was not there by the look on her face.

"He's totally missing her," Kim said.

Ethan shook his head as he looked at Conner.

"Man, what's up," Conner asked.

"This isn't like him," Ethan said.

Kira bobbed her head down saying, 'where the hell's my boyfriend,' with her jester. Conner and Ethan just shrugged their shoulders.

"Man, she's pissed," Conner said.

Tommy turned to find Jason in front of him, holding Trent's book bag.

"We have a problem," Jason said.

Suddenly, the music stopped. The crowd gasped, and Tommy and Jason turned around to find Kira lying on floor, not moving, screaming in pain.

"Oh no," Tommy moaned.

Ethan and Conner hopped on stag and bent down beside Kira. Hayley, Jason, Tommy, and Kim were the next to come up.

"Kira, honey, what's wrong," Kim asked.

She placed her hand on Kira's head.

"Trent," she gasped.

They all turned their heads, only to find no Trent.

"Um Kira, he's not here," Hayley told her.

"No, it's Trent! The mind reading potion, I'm having a relapse… and I'm feeling his pain," she cried.

"Jason, take her to the back room. Ethan and Conner, we got to go," Tommy said.

"Right," Conner nodded.

Tommy stood up and took the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman, this evenings performance has been canceled," he said.

He took Kim's hand and looked into her eyes.

"Stay here with Jason. I'll be back before you know it," Tommy said.

"I know you'll get him back," Kim smiled.

He gave her a quick kiss and took off with Conner and Ethan.

xxx

The White Ranger's eyes were getting heavy. He was about to pass out.

"What do you want with me," Trent moaned in pain.

"You're here to help me," Mesogog said.

"No, I'm not hurting my friends again. You can't make me," Trent gasped.

It took the team a while to fully welcome him into the team. Now that him and Kira were seeing each other, he wasn't about to hurt her again.

"Maybe this will change your mind," Mesogog said.

A bolt of electricity ran through Trent's body.

"Aw," he yelled.

"Have you changed your mind yet," Mesogog asked.

Trent slowly lifted his head off the table.

"Never…" he weakly said.

His head fell back as his whole body shut down.

xxx

Jason gasped as Kira stopped breathing.

"Kim, Hayley," he yelled.

The two women ran to the back room where Jason and Kira were.

"What happened to her, Jason," Kim asked.

"I don't know. Her whole body seems to have shut down," Jason replied. "If she's connected with Trent, there's no way to get her breathing again."

Kim covered her mouth. She had gotten attached to the teen ever since she arrived in Reefside.

"Something must be terribly wrong with Trent then," Hayley said.

"They better get to him soon," Kim prayed.

Kira suddenly gasped for air. Kim smiled and began crying. That was a good sign Trent was still alive. He must have been passed out.

"Kira," Jason said, relieved.

"Guys, he has to be with Mesogog," she cried.

"What does he want with him," Kim asked.

"He has to want Trent to join them again, but he's resisting," Kira replied.

"Kira, lend me your communicator so I can contact Tommy," Hayley said.

"Are you going to okay," Kim asked as Kira weakly sat up and began taking off her communicator.

"I think so," Kira said.

"Tommy, this is Hayley. Trent's on Mesogog's island," she replied.

"_Thanks for the info. How's Kira doing_," he asked.

"Much better, but you need to get to Trent fast though," Hayley said.

xxx

Elsa ran her fingers through a weak Trent's hair

"You're helpless, Trent. No one knows you're here," she laughed.

Trent looked down and prayed she was wrong.

"_Trent, Trent, the others are on their way_," he heard a voice call.

"Kira," he said softly.

He smiled and looked back up.

"You're wrong, Elsa," Trent said.

Mesogog walked in, catching the end of the conversation.

"Oh really, then why aren't they here yet," he asked.

"Just a little late," Conner said, busting down the doors.

"Dr. Oliver, so nice to see you," Mesogog hissed.

"Can't say the same for myself, Mesogog," Tommy said.

The two started going at it. Kick after kick, lung after lung. In the meantime, Ethan and Conner were freeing Trent.

"I'll handle Elsa," Conner said.

"Ethan, where's Kira," Trent asked.

"She's not doing so well man," Ethan said.

"It's the potion, isn't it," Trent guessed.

"How did you know," Ethan asked.

"I head her calling me," Trent said.

"Dr. O, come on," Conner yelled.

"See you," Tommy said.

The four jumped into an invisaportal right outside the door.

xxx

Tommy, Trent, Conner, and Ethan walked into back room at the cyberspace. Trent gasped as he saw Kira's body on the couch.

"Kira, what happened," he asked.

He bent down next her and took her hand. Kim couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be fine, Trent. I felt your pain," she said.

"So, you did have a relapse," Trent asked.

"Yeah," Kira sighed.

"Kira's going to be alright. Isn't she, Dr. O," Ethan asked.

"She'll be just fine. Right now, she just needs rest," Tommy said.

xxx

After getting home, Jason and Tommy decided to play a game of cards. Jason laughed as he watched Kim's eyes slowly close at the table.

"You look a little tired, Kim," he said.

"No, I'm not," she yawned, laying her head on Tommy's shoulder.

"Why don't you go to bed," Tommy suggested.

"If you say so," Kim sighed.

She got up and walked up stairs. Kim opened the first door she saw and walked in. She got in bed with nothing but her bra and underwear. Little did she know she wasn't in the guest room.

"Oh yeah, she'll listen to you, but not to me," Jason said.

"Hey, it's not my fault," Tommy laughed.

xxx

A couple of hours later, the card game had ended. Tommy laughed as he opened his door.

"What's so funny," Jason asked, walking up the stairs.

"Don't give her that hard of a time tomorrow," Tommy said.

Jason's eyes grew when he saw Kim's body in Tommy's bed.

"Damn, she must've been really tired not to have known she wasn't in the right room. So, I take it you're taking the guest room," Jason joked.

"Hell no," Tommy laughed. "I want to see the look on her face when wakes up next to me in the morning."

"Man, what wouldn't I give to be a fly on the wall when that happens," Jason said. "Then again, maybe not."

Tommy shot Jason a disgusting look.

"What's that supposed to mean," Tommy asked.

"I'm just joking bro," Jason laughed.

He slapped Tommy on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you better be," Tommy said.

"I ended up being right after all," Jason realized. "I am going to able to sleep in the guest room."

"Night, Jason," Tommy laughed as he walked in to the room.

"Night, Tommy." he said.

xxx

In the morning, Kim found her self in a bed other then the one she was used to. She gasped as her eyes fell upon the person in the bed with her.

"Tommy," Kim whispered.

He yawned as his eyes opened to find Kim staring at him.

"Morning, Kim," Tommy smiled.

"Please don't tell me I walked into your room instead of the guest room last night," she said.

"It looks like you did," Tommy pointed out, looking around his room.

Kim was in shock. She hadn't realized she had walked into Tommy's room.

"So, how did it feel to wake up next to me," Tommy asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time I have," Kim smiled, leaning in to kiss Tommy.

Tommy pulled Kim down to his chest. She was now lying on top of him.

"Tommy," Kim laughed.

Kim bit her lower lip as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Kimberly," Tommy said.

"I love you too, Tommy," she smiled.

Before she got up, Kim leaned into Tommy to kiss him.

"I'd me careful if I were you," Tommy said as she went to open the door.

"Why," Kim asked.

"Well, Jason's in the guest room, and I don't think you'll like it if he found you in your bra and underwear. You'll never hear the end of it," Tommy said.

"Then what are we supposed to do, hide out in here until he wakes up," Kim asked.

"Oh, I think we can keep each other busy until then," Tommy said.

He walked over to her and leaned her up against the door and being kissing her.

"I'm scared to leave now," Kim admitted. "Look what happened the last time I decided to leave."

"Then don't. Kimberly, stay with me," Tommy whispered.

Her eyes met his. He couldn't tell what was on her mind.

xxx

Two days later, a knock came at Tommy's door.

"I got it, Tommy," Kim said.

"Okay, Kim," he replied.

She opened the door to a confused Kira.

"Kira, I'm glad you're doing better," Kim smiled.

"Kim? Weren't you and Jason supposed to be gone? Not that I'm glad you're still here," Kira said.

Tommy walked up behind Kim and threw an arm around her, smiling at Kira.

"Oh… I get it," Kira smiled.

"Jason left yesterday. I'll be flying back to Florida to get my things," Kim said.

"Why didn't you just go with Jason," Kira asked.

"He wouldn't have the time to drop me off in Florida. He had a meeting with a karate instructor today," Kim replied.

Kira smiled and hugged Kim.

"It's great that you're staying," she smiled.

AN:

Crap and double crap. I'm so going to have to do another chapter. I was just writing away, forgetting this was going to be the last chapter. It might be a really, really long time before the next and last chapter is posted. I have like a ton of new stories in the works. Me and my damn dreams!


	4. To Florida and Back Again

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 4 To Florida and Back Again

Everyone was gathered in the extra room at Tommy's house as Kim packed. She was going to be on a plane to Florida tomorrow. Kim wasn't sure what to say when Tommy had asked her to stay. She told him that she would after thinking about it the whole day.

"Kim, when are you getting back," Kira asked.

"About two weeks," she replied. "I got to sign all kinds of papers to clear my apartment out."

"No need to bring the big things. Just your cloths and necessities," Tommy said.

"A month then," Kim told him.

He crossed his arms and gave her an evil look.

"A month? Why did you change it," Conner asked.

Kim turned towards the Red Ranger.

"I have to have a garage sale to get rid of everything," Kim replied.

"Just give it to shelters," Ethan suggested.

"That's a great idea," Kim smiled.

"Your flight out is tomorrow, right," Kira asked.

"Yeah," Kim frowned.

Kim wished she could have just stayed, but this was so sudden. She had to pack all her clothes, computer, and not to mention resigning from her job as a coach.

xxx

Kim's eyes were on the floor as her and the rest waited for the plane to arrive the next day.

"Flight 263 to Miami, Florida is now boarding," the person over the intercom said.

She sighed and got up.

"Well, that's your flight, Kim," Trent said, picking up her carry on bag for her.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you all. These last few weeks have really been something," she cried.

"Miss living the dangerous life," Tommy asked.

They both could not help but laugh.

"Way too much," Kim smiled.

Kim lowered her head as a tear fell.

"Are you okay," Tommy asked.

"Why do I feel like if I leave, I'll end up doing the same thing to you again," Kim cried.

Tommy smiled and took Kim's hand.

"Kimberly, that was in the past. We're older now," he smiled.

Kim nodded and kissed Tommy's cheek.

"Bye," she said.

"Kim, don't forget to bring your guitar," Kira yelled as Kim began walking away.

"I won't," she said.

Kim was going to working with Kira on some of her songs when she returned.

"Bye, Beautiful," Tommy whispered.

"She you soon, Tommy," Kim smiled.

The Red Ranger chuckled as he watched his teacher stare at Kim. He walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dr. O, you've fallen for that girl, and hard," Conner laughed.

He turned and sighed.

"Conner, I've fallen for her since 10th grade," Tommy said.

xxx

Kim walked into her apartment and looked around. Her room was small, but she had loved it.

"What a vacation this turned out to be," she said out loud.

Kim began clearing her room out. She stopped at some points to look at old pictures, which made her smile. About an hour went by when someone walked in.

"Kimberly…," a young woman called.

She turned and her mouth dropped open.

"Trini," Kim squealed.

Kim ran over to her best friend and took her in her arms.

"And…" came another voice.

"Aisha," Kim smiled.

The group of three women was soon intertwined.

"We just came to help you pack," Trini said.

"How did you know," Kim asked.

"Jason told me, who else," Trini laughed.

Kim laughed as she began putting more stuff in boxes.

"I should've known Jason would've done something like this," she said.

"He then told Rocky and Adam, who then told me," Aisha replied. "Come on girl, let's get you packed."

Kim turned to Aisha as she handed her some clothes.

"Boy, word gets around fast, doesn't it," she asked.

"You could say that," Aisha laughed.

xxx

Kira ran into Tommy's kitchen, trying got stop a certain jock from doing something stupid. It had been around three weeks since Kim had left for Florida.

"Conner, please don't," Kira begged.

He looked at her and poured the stuff that was in the tube into two glasses.

"Why not? It'll be funny," Conner laughed.

"Dr. O and Kim are going to kill you when they find out what you put in their drinks," Kira snapped.

Kira's other half walked into the kitchen after hearing the two.

"What's going on here," Trent asked.

"Smart ass over here thinks it's funny to put the mind reading potion in Dr. O and Kim's drinks," Kira said.

"I thought he stopped making that shit," Trent replied.

Kira began to take the drinks out of Conner's hands when someone ran in.

"No time," Ethan said, "they're here."

The four of them, with help from Hayley, had planned a welcome home party for Kim. Tommy unlocked the door and turned on the lights.

"Surprise," the four teens yelled.

Hayley then walked up from the lab.

"Gee, thanks for telling me they were here," she smarted off.

"You guys are so sweet," Kim said.

Tommy put the bags down and closed the door.

"Try to be," Conner replied, handing them the drinks.

"I'm so thirsty," Tommy said, taking a drink.

Kira gave him the evil eye. Kim had a sour look on her face after she drank hers.

"I really need to teach you how to make tea," Kim laughed.

"Sorry about that," Kira apologized. "I told Conner to let me make it, but he insisted he'd do it."

She took the glasses and turned around to head towards the kitchen.

"Why didn't you stop him," Trent whispered as he entered the kitchen behind Kira.

She placed the glasses in the sink and turned.

"It went by so fast, Trent," Kira said. "Man, they're going to kill us."

"No, they're going to kill Conner," he laughed.

xxx

Thirty minutes later, Kim threw a pillow at Tommy while he was talking to Trent and Ethan.

"What the hell was that for," he asked.

Ethan and Trent's eyes grew. They knew what had happened.

"Why did you say that out loud," Kim yelled.

Kira and Hayley shot their heads towards Conner, who bit his lower lip. The Yellow Ranger shook her head as she walked towards him.

"You think this is funny, don't you," she whispered.

"Yeah," Conner laughed.

"Kim, I didn't say anything," Tommy said.

"But I heard you," she insisted.

Tommy looked over at Ethan and Trent, who looked down.

"What did you guys do," he asked.

"We didn't do anything, Dr. O, I swear," Ethan said.

"We had nothing to do with it," Trent replied, running from the couch.

"Tommy, what's going on," Kim asked.

Kim could have sworn she heard Tommy saying about her welcome home present, which you know what he meant by that.

"Um, Tommy," Hayley said, holding Conner by the collar.

"Conner," he yelled.

"Dr. O, we tried to stop him, we really did," Kira said.

"But I didn't make it up again," Tommy replied.

"I know," Conner sighed.

He slowly made his way in front of Tommy.

"I kind of stumbled upon the paper that said how to make it," Conner admitted.

"Tommy, they're just kids," Kim said.

"Kim, do you know what has happened," he asked.

Kim pondered for a while, and then realized what was going on.

"Yeah, we can read each other's minds," she said.

"And that doesn't bother you one bit," Tommy asked.

"We kind of already can read each other's minds, Tommy," Kim said with a smile.

xxx

The Red Ranger could not help but feel guilty going into school the following day.

"Dr. O," Conner said, walking up to his desk after class, "I'm really sorry about the other day."

"I just want to know what made you think to do something like that," Tommy replied.

"I was tempted. How was I supposed to know Kim would react like that," Conner asked.

"I'll make a deal with you. The next time Mesogog attacks, you're on your on for thirty minutes," Tommy said.

"Fifteen," Conner replied.

"Twenty," Tommy offered.

"Deal," Conner sighed.

He walked out of class with his head down.

"Man," he moaned as he walked beside Ethan, Kira, and Trent.

"What's the problem," Ethan asked.

"Yeah, you don't look good," Trent said.

"Maybe because I was condemned to death," Conner snapped.

Kira looked at Trent, who was giving Conner a confusing look.

"Condemned to death," Kira laughed. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Oh yeah, you try fending off Tyranndrones by yourself for twenty minutes," Conner said.

"He didn't…" Ethan began.

"Oh yeah, he did," Conner said.

xxx

Kim turned after she heard Tommy telling her about his deal with Conner.

"Tommy, you can't put Conner alone when you're attacked," she said.

"Why not, Kim," he asked.

"Please tell me you were joking," she begged. "He didn't harm anyone."

"I was, but he needs to be taught a lesson," Tommy said.

Kim sighed. The only bad thing about being able to read each other minds was that she could not tell if he was saying it out loud if she was not looking at Tommy.

"I have a plan," Kim said.

"Already know, and I think it's perfect," Tommy smiled.

"But before we go ahead with the plan, I want to do what we both have been thinking since you let me back in your life," Kim said.

Tommy was left speechless.

"I… um," he stumbled.

She sat on top of him in his chair and kissed him.

"That was the only thing I was scared about first. So, are you sure about this," Tommy asked.

"Yes," Kim smiled.

He picked her up and headed up from the lab.

"_Making love in the tub_," Tommy said to himself. "_This should be interesting_."

"You damn right it will be," Kim laughed.

"Aw man, no fair," Tommy frowned. "I can't talk to myself for a week without you hearing!"

xxx

The next day, Conner was walking alone in the park.

"The rest should be here already," he said.

Ethan told him to meet them at the park so they could play a little soccer. Trent was pretty good at it, but Ethan was the one that needed help. Conner thought nothing of it when Ethan had asked him to help him with the game.

"Alright, where are you all." he asked.

Three Tyrannodrones appeared from behind a tree, but they didn't attack.

"Ethan, Kira, Trent… I can really use your help right about now," Conner yelled in his communicator.

None of them answered.

"Dr. O," Conner asked.

Not even Tommy answered his communicator.

"Man, he wasn't kidding. I really am going to have to defend myself for twenty minutes," Conner sighed.

The three Tyranndrones jumped on top of a bench and started laughing.

"Wait a minute, you're not…" Conner began.

"Got cha," Kira laughed, taking off the mask.

"Man, you should've seen the look on your face," Ethan cracked up. "It was priceless."

"Was this all Dr. O and Kim's idea," Conner asked.

"Yeah," Trent said, "You needed to be taught a lesson some how."

Conner fell to the bench and put his head down.

xxx

The four teens walked into the Command Center, Conner with his head down.

"So, Conner," Tommy said, "no more messing with my things, right?"

"Yes, Dr. O," he sighed.

"Being able to read each other's minds helped a little though," Kim said.

"How," Kira asked.

Kim looked over at Tommy and winked.

"It let us get rid of some longings we were wanting," she said.

"Oh come on, Dr. O," Conner moaned, covering his ears. "Haven't I been tortured enough already? I said I was sorry, I really am."

Kira laughed as Trent and Ethan also covered their ears.

"And don't make us pay either," Trent begged.

"Oh come on, Trent," Kira laughed, "you don't know what they meant."

"I think we both do," Ethan said, releasing his hands from his ears.

AN:

All right, that's it. No more, Nada! My mind's fried. If you have any ideas for the new title of 'I Still' please let me now. I appreciate it.


End file.
